Benutzer Diskussion:Gewitterherz
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die WolfBande. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Leyley55 (Diskussion) 17:33, 21. Jun. 2012 Springpfote Du kannst gerne Springpfote spielen. Hallo Tochter xD Buntschweif 10:01, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Charakter Art Hallo Gewitter, Gerne darfst Du die Vorlage für den Einzelläufer versuchen, wie es aussehen soll, findest Du ja auf meinem Profil ^^ aber OHNE Halsband versteht sich :D LG -Leopardenschweif 17:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gewitter, Klar kann Ich die Vorlagen kleiner machen ^^ auf den ersten Blick sehen sie übrigens sehr gelungen aus. Ich werde die Bilder dann auch gleich transparent machen und sie auf die CA-Seite stellen, natürlich mit (von Gewitter(-herz)) hinten dran. Es ist nun deine Entscheidung, ob Ich nur Gewitter oder Gewitterherz schreibe ^^. LG -Leopardenschweif 11:04, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Gewitter, Ich möchte dich fragen, wie weit du momentan bei den langhaarigen Versionen der Einzelläufer bist? LG - 12:03, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Du brauchst nich zu hetzen, wollte dich nur erinnern ^^ Hey Gewitter, Zu deinen Fragen auf meiner Disk. #Ja, du kannst die Heilerschülervorlage machen, da ich eine andere wollte, als die Schülervorlage, nur mit Kräutern davor. #Die Kräuter die du gemacht hast, kannst du natürlich auch für deine Heilerschülervorlage nehmen. Ich werde die Kräuter dann ausschneiden und an die Heilervorlage machen, da meine Versuche Kräuter zu machen, nicht besonders weite gedacht waren und ich sowieso die Heilervorlage von Jacky - die wirklich gelungen ist! - überarbeiten muss, wenn auch nur minimal, ich will damit sagen, außenrum transparent machen und ein paar Feinheiten ausbauen LG - 14:20, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach es mal kurz... :/ Hallo Gewitter, Ich muss dir kurz sagen, dass sich demnächst ein paar Leute (du, Daisy, Ekliss, Wolf und ich) sich im Chat treffen sollten, wir müssen was besprechen :/ Datum ist noch nicht ausgemacht, vllt. am WE. LG - 18:10, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Okay, hab bisschen überlegt. Wie wär's mit heute Nachmittag (2. 9.)? Wenn's nicht passt, kann ich leider erst ab Mittwoch wieder, da ich die beiden anderen Tage recht beschäftigt bin :/ LG - 00:17, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hier das bild ^^ wie findest du es bis jetzt 1. nur ein entwurf 2. nur alternativ thumb|Löwenkralle Entwurf(Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 18:51, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Der Chat geht bei mir gerade nicht mehr. wollt nur bescheid sagen [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 16:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Himmelsblitz Hey Twitter ich habe grad gelesen das du nicht entziffern kannst was ich dir in der Talkbox geschrieben habe D: Ich -wollte-fragen-ob-mein-chara-mit-deiner-Himmelsblitz-verwandt-sein-kann.Mir ist aufgefallen das sie beide weiß mit schwarzen Streifen sind :D 16:10, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sister²! sorry Hallo gewitter, sorry das ich nicht geantwortet habe, aber ich habe nebenbei gezeichnet, und hab deshalb nicht gesehen das du mich angeschrieben hast sorry. lg Weißpfote (Diskussion) 12:24, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote Datei:TwitterFoto.by.Keks.jpg Das Foto für dich ♥Nicht gut jaja ich weiß... ~ 21:11, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß es ist dumm... Hey Twitter^^ Ich weiß es ist dumm das ich dir auf die Disk. schreibe nur wegen etwas, aber ich habe gesehn das du grad was bearbeitet hast, und falls du noch da bist kommst du on? Ich weiß es ist dumm aber trotzdem :3 16:02, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du bemerken das sicherlich im Chat xD 15:17, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Twitter! :) Ich wollte fragen ob ich mir in deiner Bruderschaft die Schamaninn erstellen darf?Wenn ja würde sie Schneeflocke heißen und es würde so aussehen: Schneeflocke (by Keks) -schneeweiße Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen und flauschigem Schweif, einer silbernen Pfote. LG 14:23, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey :( Bist du noch on?Kommst du zurück?Sonnenschweif meint du wärst weg, bei mir bist du noch da... LG 22:17, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aber sie braucht die Erlaubnis eines Admins und du bist keiner Dx Leo hatte es selber auch gesagt :/ 14:53, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) -.- Hallo Gewitterherz, du bist nicht mehr länger Chat-mod! -.-" Also schau oben neben deinen Spitznamen! -.- achja, ich will noch mit dir sprechen dieses wochenende, kapiert?! -.-" MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 21:19, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Komm. in. den. chat. sofort. [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 21:40, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) boah, schon wieder habe ich dich verpasst -.-" kannst du mir sagen wann du heute nochmal in den chat kommst? -.-" [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 11:21, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) happy birthday zum admin! 19:24, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Yo, whats up? Hi Gewitter, ich gebe zu das ich mich wunderte, aber du hast ja eine erklärung ;) Ich hoffe sehr das dein PC bald wieder geht, und du wieder voll dabei bist. Bis dahin wünsch ich dir viel Glück, LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 14:56, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Gut, wb! :D Schreib am besten einen Blog schnell das du wegen der grafikkarte weg warst und jetzt wieder voll da bist ;) [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 14:28, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Practical Problems Nochmal Probleme? Ok, bist abgemeldet, also keine Sorge ;) Viel Glück wegen dem Kabel (NICHT ZU MEDIA MARKT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!ELF!!!) Und ich freue mich schon darauf wenn du bald wieder da bist LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 19:36, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) gut, ich freue mich schon darauf wenn du wieder da bist :D LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 22:03, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) RPG-Chat Könn' wir den Chat morgen fortsetzten? Ich werd so langsam müde. Nochmal zur Erinnerung: Springfeuer hat Sonnenjunges angefaucht, weil dieser zur Eule rausgerannt ist. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 20:16 Uhr, 29. März Bist du schon da? Wenn ja, dann können wir das RPG von gestern fortsetzten. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 30. März Wann bist du wieder im Chat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 31. März Bist du da? Kommst du chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 2. April 2013 Bist du noch da? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 3. Aprill 2013 Wenn du da bist, kommst du in den Chat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 4. April 2013 Bist du heute Nachmittag 16:30 Uhr im Chat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 5. Aprill 2013 Bist du da? Hast du Lust zu chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 6. April 2013 Wenn du da bist, hast du lust zu chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 7 April 2013 Wenn du da bist, willst du chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 13:27, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du da bist, hast du lust zu chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:54, 8. Apr. 2013 Wenn du da bist, hast du lust zu chatten? Erinnerung: Der "Große Weiße" ist aufgetaucht und unterhält sich mit Springfeuer, die darüber nicht grade begeistert ist. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 17:12, 9. Apr. 2013 warst du nicht eben noch on, bevor mich mein internet rausgeschmissen hat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 19:05, 9. Apr. 2013 Könnten wir uns mal eine Zeit ausmachen, wann wir mit einander rpg-chatten? dann musst ich nicht immer solange warten. mach mal einen vorschlag, wann du immer on bist, bitte. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 19:27, 9. Apr. 2013 Kommst du in den Chat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:18, 10. Apr. 2013 Willst du chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 16:34, 11. Apr. 2013 Bild für Sonnenjunges Hi Gewitterherz, kannst du eventuell ein hübsches Charakter Art für den kleinen Sonnenjunges machen? Das wäre sehr nett. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 20:13 Uhr, 30. März 2013 P.S.: Wir sehn uns dann morgen im Chat (hoffentlich). Bist du schon mit Sonnenjunges hübschen Bildchen fertig? Informier mich bitte um den Stand. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 2. April 2013 Chat-Zeiten Ich bin so 16:30 Uhr bis 17:50 Uhr und dann ab 18:30 im Internet. Am Montag erst ab 19:00 Uhr. Am Wochenende schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine Zeit ausmachen, wo wir beide on sind. Sonst muss einer von uns immer solange warten (meistens ich). Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 9:15, 11. Apr. 2013 Chat Wenn du da bist, kommst du in den Chat? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 13:32, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Treffen im Chat, Sonnenjunges Mutter Wolln wir uns morgen im Chat treffen. 13:00 Uhr hab ich mir gedacht. Eine Frage: Ekliss kommt ja nur noch sehr selten ins wiki, weshalb ich auch meine Frage nicht beantwortet kriege. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du weißt, was mit ihren Katzen im RPG passiert. Ich wollte nämlich darum bitten, dass Echoklang Sonnenjunges Mutter sein kann. Aus 2 Gründen: #Echoklang erzählt niemanden, wer Ahornjunges Vater ist #Ahornjunges ist, genau wie Sonnenjunges, 2 Monde alt Wäre ein Grund, warum Leopardenkralle Sonnenjunges zum NebelClan geschickt hat. Wenn du noch irgendwie Kontakt zu Ekliss hast, könntest du sie dies bezüglich fragen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Neuer Charakter Hey Gewitterherz, Ich bin neu hier und würde gerne einen Charakter erstellen. Wenn ja, würde ich auch gerne wissen wie :) LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 16:21, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Springfeuer und Sonnenjunges Hi Gewitter, mir ist da noch was eingefallen: Springfeuer könnte doch von Anfang an erkannt haben, dass Sonnenjunges ihr Sohn ist. Jetzt aber müsste sie Zweifel kriegen, da Sonnenjunges immer davon spricht, dass Leopardenkralle sein Vater ist, und Springfeuer Donnerkralles neuen Namen noch nicht kennt. Allerdings befindet sich Springfeuer immernoch im Gespräch mit dem "Großen Weißen", dieser könnte ihr ja sagen, dass Leopardenkralle früher Donnerkralle hieß. Was hältst du davon? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 16:43 Uhr, 16. Apr. 2013 Nebencharaktere Hi Gewitter, wie dir ja schon sicherlich aufgefallen ist, sind in unserem RPG neue Charaktere aufgetaucht. Zum Beispiel der "Große Weiße" oder Buntschwinge. Da ich vor habe solche Nebencharaktere, wie zum Beispiel ehemalige Mitglieder des LeopardenClans, weiter einzuführen, würde ich dich bitte diese dann unter "Nebencharakter" zu erstellen. Die Seitenbearbeitung würde ich dann übernehmen. Und Neuankömmlinge können dann mit diesen Charakteren ihr RPG anfangen. Schließlich sind diese Charaktere über Sonnenjunges mit dem NebelClan "verbunden". Wärst du so freundlich und machst das bitte? Wenn ja, dann sind hier schonmal die ersten Charaktere (weitere ergeben sich im Chat). *Der "Große Weiße" *Buntschwinge *Leopardenkralle (verstorben) *Lichtkralle (wird in Springfeuers kommenden Traum erwähnt) Mit freundlichen Grüßen Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 22. April 2013 Lager des SonnenClans thumb|left|500px|Lager des SonnenClans Das ist das Lager des SonnenClans. Hier, hab ich mir gedacht, wacht Springfeuer im Traum auf und wird von Leopardenkralle begrüßt, der gerade aus dem Anführerbau rauskommt. Ist doch ne gute Idee, oder? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 24. April 2013 Chat Wenn du heute nicht nochmal kommst, würde ich vorschlagen, wir treffen uns morgen um 18:30 Uhr wieder. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 19:11, 24. April 2013 Wie wärs mit Samstag 17:00 Uhr? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 15:59, 25. April 2013 Neuer Charakter Hallo Gewitterherz, Ich würde gerne einen neuen charakter erstellen. Mein Charakter soll Mondschein heißen, und ist prinzipiell eine Kriegerin, jedoch soll sie nicht aus den Territorien der jetztigen Clans kommen, sondern von einem sehr (wirklich sehr weit) entfernten Clan kommen.... also ist sie momentan eher eine Einzelläuferin, die sich eventuell einem Clan anschließt.... Letzteres erst im laufe der RPGs Ihr Fell sieht wie Mondschein auf einer Seeoberfläche aus und ist ihr Namensgeber. zudem hat sie auf der stirn eine Mondsichel in hellbeige/cremfarbend Weitere Info werd' ich dann noch hinzufügen, soll ja ein bisschen geheimnisvoll wirken. LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 13:18, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat Schreib mir, wann du wieder zeit hast. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 16:38, 28. April 2013 Spezialtraining für Sonnenjunges Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, ob Springfeuer nicht einfach mal nachgeben kann und erlaubt, dass Sonnenjunges für das Spezialtraining vorbereitet werden kann? Springfeuer darf dann auch die Ausbildung von Sonnenjunges/Sonnenpfote übernehmen. Unter der Anleitung von Leopardenkralle, die sie innerhalb der 3 Monde, während Sonnenjunges Vorbereitungen, bekommt (in ihren träumen natürlich). Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 21:35, 28. April 2013 Lichtkralle Ich hoffe es stört nicht, wenn ich den Charakter "Lichtkralle" erstellt habe, da er ja sowieso schon im RPG genannt wurde. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 17:00, 1. Mai 2013 Chat Wenn du mal wieder on bist, schreibst du mir an? Oder wenn du jetzt on bist, hast du Lust zu chatten? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 19:31, 2.5.2013 lebt ihr noch? ;( hallo.......lebst du noch? wenn ja....melde dich bitte.... .....LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 20:34, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Onlineliste '''Hallo Gewitterherz, Ich hätte da eine Frage: *Könnte man nicht eine Online/Offline-Liste erstellen, damit man mal weiß wer online ist und wer nicht? Oder *ein Nachrichtensystem, wo nur die jeweils angeschriebene Person die Nachricht lesen kann? LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 13:35, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE: *hust* Wieder *hust* da *hust* Schön das du endlich wieder da bist!! (<----reimt sich nicht...) LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 12:48, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Einladung in den SonnenClan Sehr geehrte Gewitter, ich möchte Sie einladen eine SonnenClan-Katze auszusuchen, wenn Sie wollen. So können sich gerne bei mir melden und mir Ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Ich bin ab Mittwoch wieder chatfähig. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 13:35, 21.5.13